Shimmer
by Kaiyote
Summary: Dino Thunder. 'It's been a long time, Tommy,' he said. Slash.


_Disclaimer: ... All I own is the notebook I wrote this fanfic in ... o_O ... And I don't even think I bought that note book ... o_O ... So, no, I -don't- own Power Rangers.  
Warning: Slash. And ... Spoilers for the the first Dino Ranger episode ...   
Notes: Set after the first episode, or really the second, after the Dino Rangers get their powers. Mentions of previous ranger teams, Ninja Storm & Morphin'/Zeo ... Basically anything with Jason & Tommy & Zordon. And also probably something's wrong with the time ... Since I've kind of lost track over time._   
  
**Shimmer**   
  
The call came at 4:36 AM. Exactly. Or at least that's what the clock read when he bothered to open his eyes. Which he was surprised he did at all, considering the call did come at 4:36 AM. Or at least he was surprised until he remembered Tommy was the only person with that number.   
  
And before he even got to the phone, his mind was racing with thoughts of why Tommy was calling, now of all times, and his heart was pounding.   
  
"Tommy," he gasped out, gripping the phone so tightly he was surprised that it didn't break.   
  
He could hear Tommy's soft breathing, and his heart beat faster every second Tommy didn't answer.   
  
"Jase'."   
  
He held his breath as Tommy said his name, hoping it wasn't a dream.   
  
"It's been a long time, Tommy," he said.   
  
He could almost see Tommy running a hand through his hair.   
  
"5 years usually is."   
  
There was a brief pause before Tommy started again.   
  
"Did you talk to the former Thunder & Storm Rangers?"   
  
"Yeah," he said, nodding to himself, "A couple of months ago."   
  
"Jase," Tommy sighed, and he knew again that Tommy was running a hand through his hair, "There's a new team."   
  
Jase laughed softly, but stopped, "Jase, this isn't funny."   
  
"I know Tommy, but, you know, there's always going to be new teams."   
  
He heard Tommy sigh again, "I know, but this time. ... This time ... It's my fault they have to go through this. You and I both know how hard it is to battle ... To give up the powers ... To lose a member of your team."   
  
He sighed, "I know. I know."   
  
" ... It's even harder when you've got to lead them ... Show them the way ..."   
  
He chuckled again as Tommy spoke, "I think I know how Zordon felt now."   
  
"Jase," Tommy started again, "I don't know if I can go through all this again. Even if it's not me. I don't know how much more of these ... monsters ... I can take anymore."   
  
"I know, Tommy," he sighed, "But, at least you'd get to experience it again. Even if we lost so much, we'd still do it all over again, you know?"   
  
"I know, I'm just so tired of it."   
  
He sighed, thinking of anything he could say to Tommy, "If you want, you know I'll come. Just say the word, I'm there for you. I always will be, you know that, right?"   
  
"I know, Jase, I'm always there for you too."   
  
There was a brief pause again, before he spoke, "You know you called at like 4 AM, right?"   
  
"Oh, sorry about that," Tommy sighed, "I kind of forgot about the whole time zones and time difference thing."   
  
It was awhile before he spoke again, and there was an awkward silence that he had to break, "I miss you Tommy."   
  
He heard Tommy sigh once again, "I've missed you too Jase, too much. I would've called ... But ... With everything ..."   
  
He shook his head, "I know. You had all of that Dinosaur stuff to deal with ... I just wished you should've called ..."   
  
Tommy sighed, "It's almost 7 here, you know ..."   
  
"Well, at least you didn't have to wake up at 4:36 AM," he laughed softly.   
  
"School starts soon ... I'm a teacher now, you know."   
  
He laughed softly, "Never pegged you as a teacher."   
  
"Yeah," he heard Tommy say softly, "But things change."   
  
"Hopefully not some things," he whispered softly.   
  
There was another pause before anyone spoke again.   
  
"Jase ..." Tommy sighed, and he could sense that Tommy was about to leave, " I have to leave ..."   
  
He sighed, "I know, Tommy, I know."   
  
He paused again, "I love you, Tommy."   
  
"I love you too, Jase," he heard Tommy whisper softly, "I've really got to go now. Bye Jase, I'll always love you."   
  
"Bye, Tommy," he whispered, as the dial tone rung in his ears, "I'll always love you too."   
  
He hung up the phone, sliding down to the floor.   
  
"I'll always love you," he whispered.   
  
end 


End file.
